


When You're Sixteen

by Ardatli



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: M/M, Mutual Masturbation, PWP, Teenage Dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 09:25:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4955032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ardatli/pseuds/Ardatli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An art-swap fic for Cris-Art, based on her prompt:  "Billy and Teddy, first mutual masturbation, at Billy's house after training with Iron Lad. A detail ... Billy has no patience, and almost spoils everything."</p><p>That pretty much sums it up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You're Sixteen

**Author's Note:**

> *besos*
> 
> Also, the guys are sixteen, which is legal where I live.

“We’re here.” Billy landed behind his house with a thump, stumbling to catch himself before he fell. Flying was getting a whole lot easier, but landings still kind of sucked.

Hulkling landed behind him, a whole lot more gracefully, because that was how Teddy rolled. A wave of Billy’s hand and he was back in street clothes, his backpack still sitting behind the bush in the backyard where he’d ditched it before taking off to meet Nate and the guys.

By the time he turned around Hulkling was Teddy again, his golden hair a tumbled mess and a bruise on his arm from one of Eli’s wild punches already almost faded and gone. His cheeks were flushed pink, maybe from the wind of their flight, or the excitement of the moment.

“Come on,” Billy urged, reaching back to grab for Teddy’s hand. No-one would see them here, not even the neighbours, even if his parents turned out to be home after all. It was safe.

Teddy stumbled and fell against Billy, pushing him back up against the brick wall. Only the light in his eyes suggested that it had been maybe accidentally-on-purpose. Billy’s arms going around Teddy’s neck were definitely not by accident. “Hi.”

“Hi,” Teddy said softly, and he glanced over his shoulder before putting his hands on Billy’s hips and leaning in for a kiss.

Billy opened his mouth, rising on his toes to reach up and into him. Teddy tasted like salt, sweat and the end of the day. He kissed Billy back with the kind of desperate urgency that had led them back here in such a rush in the first place. When they broke off, Teddy looped his fingers into two of Billy’s belt loops and held him close. “Are you sure they’re gone?”

“Probably. It’s parent-teacher night at the brats’ school.” Billy snuck a glance around the corner, but the lights in the front were off as well. “Hang on; I’ll get us to my room.” He was getting better at this, a lot better.

He closed his eyes and let Teddy’s strength hold him up, his own lips moving with the words that made everything so clear, his destination unfolding perfectly formed behind his eyelids.

 _Iwanttobeinmybedroom_ _Iwanttobeinmybedroom Iwanttobeinmybedroom Iwanttobeinmybedroom_

Blue light crackled around them, Teddy’s arms sliding close around Billy’s waist and his face nuzzled down into the join of Billy’s shoulder and his neck. Billy’s bedroom resolved around them, perfect and familiar, and when Billy dropped his bag and opened the door to listen, the rest of the house was totally still.

“We’re alone,” he reported, and everything that entailed burned hot through his veins.

“Awesome.” Teddy grabbed his hand and pulled Billy toward him, burying his hands in Billy’s hair and cupping his face between his palms. His kiss was desperate, long and burning--just like the one they’d snuck behind the tree, right before Eli had started yelling.

Billy melted into it, biting at Teddy’s bottom lip, sucking at it, licking into his mouth in the way (he’d recently discovered) that made Teddy’s knees go wobbly. He pushed Teddy back, his hands pressing lightly on Teddy’s shoulders, his t-shirt not nearly thick enough to hide the way his muscles moved and bunched. This was what Billy needed, what he’d been waiting for all _day._

To hell with cliques and bullies, with math tests and parents who nagged. Billy was learning to be a _superhero_ , and right now he was furiously kissing _another superhero_. Life was _amazing._

Teddy’s hands were starting to wander now, down Billy’s sides, rubbing little circles in the small of his back. They stumbled together toward Billy’s bed, tumbling down on it in a breathless pile.

 Billy rolled over so that he was straddling Teddy’s thighs, Teddy spread out underneath him. This beautiful, amazing boy was _in Billy’s bed._ And Billy could kiss him, could touch him, could do anything they wanted. He started with Teddy’s collarbone, the hollow above it, the divot in the center that Billy could see if he just moved Teddy’s shirt collar aside a little more...

He sucked a red mark on Teddy’s perfect golden skin, then sat back to watch as the love-bite faded and vanished almost instantly. “Not fair,” he groused. “Stupid healing factor. I want to mark you up. Show everyone at your stupid school that you’re all mine.” Billy pressed his mouth to Teddy’s neck again, tasting the skin there, the little prickles of short hair right behind his ear, the place where his pulse beat just as fast as Billy’s.  

“I could write it on a t-shirt,” Teddy joked, sounding breathless. He tipped his chin up and out of the way to let Billy attack his neck more easily. He shifted his weight and let one knee fall to the side, and Billy’s leg slid right in.

Their bodies locked together when Teddy pressed his thighs tight around Billy’s captured one. He rocked up against Billy and Billy bit down more than he meant to when Teddy’s hard-on pushed against his hip. _Fuck yeah_.

Teddy was _hard_ because of _Billy_. This was all still so new that even that thought didn’t feel real, but like some dream that would disappear at any moment.

More – he needed to touch more of Teddy, prove that he _was_ real, that this wasn’t some wonderful/awful wet dream. Because if it was, if he woke up alone and single with no Teddy sucking at his earlobe, biting at the bend of his jaw—then Billy didn’t want to wake up, _ever._

Rolling his hips down against Teddy sent fireworks shooting off behind his eyes—from the incredible friction against his aching dick, from the feel of the solid line of Teddy’s hard-on through their jeans, from the way Teddy’s fingers laced through his on one hand and gripped on, tight.

The drag of fabric muted the feeling of Teddy’s leg between his thighs even though he was pushing up against Billy’s balls, his free hand splaying out across Billy’s ass and pulling him in close.

They had done this before, a couple of times—dry-humping and kissing, their hands locked together, whispering things into each others’ mouths, stealing breath back and forth until the room was spinning and every inch of Billy’s skin burned. They’d always had to keep their clothes on and their attention half on the door, waiting for the sound of Teddy’s mom’s keys in the door, or Billy’s dad’s footsteps on the stairs.

_No-one’s home now, we don’t have to stop._

_Oh my God. We really don’t._

“Billy? Everything okay?” Teddy asked, his voice ragged and his pupils blown so wide that his clear blue eyes looked dark. Billy had stopped moving but all of the blood in his body was pulsing through his dick right now, the painful, wonderful ache in his balls so much worse than before.

_We could._

“I want to see you,” Billy blurted out, and he took his hand back, sitting up. He ran his hands under the hem of Teddy’s shirt and Teddy raised his hips obligingly, partly sitting up to help Billy get the t-shirt off over Teddy’s head. “How are you so beautiful? It’s completely and utterly unfair.”

Except it wasn’t, because now Billy was allowed to _touch_.

“Just lucky, I guess,” Teddy joked, but there was that odd little note of sadness underneath that meant something.

Billy stayed where he was, his hands flat against Teddy’s magical six-pack abs. He considered the possibilities. “Are you shifted right now?” Wild guess, but-

Teddy flushed pink, and Billy shook his head. He leaned in, hands still braced on Teddy’s stomach, and kissed him so hard and so hot, deep, wet and breathless, that Billy’s head spun.

It didn’t hurt that the position put their hips back together and Billy could start up the rocking again, sliding his dick alongside Teddy’s, grinding against him in the search for more intense pleasure. “Don’t,” Billy begged, breathless. “Don’t shift. I don’t want to make out with some fake model’s body—I want _you._ I like _you_.”

Something rippled under Billy’s fingertips, nothing major, just Teddy’s skin resettling. “The real me’s not nearly as hot.”

He sounded resigned, but when Billy sat up and stared again, not that much had changed. Sure, he couldn’t count and label every muscle on Teddy’s torso anymore, but that changed it from ‘something not real’ to ‘Teddy’s body’: still ridiculously strong but the terrain was familiar, and the softness covering his muscle made it even better.

“Bullshit,” Billy said right back, and he wasn’t lying. Teddy’s nipples were pinker than Billy had imagined they’d be, little circles against the plane of his chest. “You’re amazing,” he added, pressing kisses down the middle of Teddy’s chest, across the softer curve of his stomach, stopping there.

_What if-_

One day he’d have the courage to try.

Billy flicked at one of Teddy’s nipples with the tip of his tongue and it got hard right away, all pulling up in on itself.

Teddy groaned and grabbed for Billy’s butt again, both hands this time, holding him firm and running the tips of his fingers up and down the middle, over the back seam of Billy’s jeans.

“Good?” Billy asked, moving to the second one. It did the same trick, curling up into a tight little bud under Billy’s tongue, a hard little bead that made Teddy shudder when Billy bit at it.

“Yeah.” Teddy pressed his fingers against Billy’s hips, ran his hands up beneath the hem of Billy’s t-shirt. It went beyond tickling, gentle stroking just hard enough to feel, caresses that shot straight to Billy’s dick and lodged there. He moved his hands higher, up Billy’s back as far as he could reach and back down, restless and needy.

Teddy’s crotch was right there in front of him, his dick trapped behind the fly of his jeans. Billy could see the bulge from where he was sitting, one of Teddy’s thighs tense and hard between his own. His hands squeezed Billy’s ass and tried to haul him closer and Billy went for it. He cupped Teddy’s dick through the denim, squeezed him hard through the fabric to see what Teddy would do.

Teddy just about levitated off the bed, that’s what happened, his back arching, his fingers digging into Billy’s buttcheeks hard enough to leave marks, and his hips pushing up desperately into Billy’s hand.

Thick, his dick was thick and hard, and Billy needed to see it, touch it, get skin on skin or he was going to lose his _mind_. He stroked Teddy from between his thighs and up, along the bulge of his hard-on, up to the tip.

Teddy flushed pink in the face and didn’t stop moving, riding up into Billy’s touch even when Billy took the big chance. They’d never gone this far below the belt before, not more than tangling up with each other and rubbing, not even really with hands, certainly _never_ with mouths or... or...

He popped the button on Teddy’s jeans, let his waistband fall open. Teddy was wearing grey boxers. That was all he could see from here, but he wanted, he wanted and he _burned_.

Teddy pressed the heel of his hand against Billy’s dick, curling his fingers around the top, the sensation all muted by Billy’s jeans and not nearly enough. Billy jerked up into Teddy’s hand anyway, back against the pressure of Teddy’s leg right up against his balls, and again, again- _So good, so much better than doing this alone._

Lightning started to spike behind his eyes, blue and white, everything in the world narrowing down to those three points of contact: Teddy’s thigh under his balls and up against his taint, Teddy’s hand on his dick, rubbing him through his clothes and even better than dry humping ever got, and Billy hand on _Teddy’s dick_ , zipper down, just the thin cotton between the palm of Billy’s hand and Teddy’s skin.

There was a wet spot on the front of Teddy’s underwear, making the thin fabric stick a bit on the head of Teddy’s dick. He could almost see it, fabric pulled tight against it, the head round and bigger than he’d thought it would be—Teddy’s palm moving faster along Billy’s crotch, friction, fire, Billy’s skin much too tight-

“Stop,” Billy gasped out, and he let go of Teddy’s dick to grab his wrist instead. “Stop, or oh shit – no – don’t wanna-“

He was going to come, he was going to come right now, inevitable like a speeding train, and he was going to ruin _everything._

Teddy pulled Billy’s zipper down and some of the pressure went away, but the heat still coiled up tight in Billy’s balls. Even with Teddy shoving his jeans down around his hips, he was going to-

Teddy wrapped his hand around Billy’s dick, skin on skin, somehow the full, aching, purple-red length of it almost vanishing into his broad palm. One firm stroke and Billy was _gone_ , flying, falling over the cliff, Teddy’s hand hot on his skin, tight and wet around him, Billy’s nails digging into Teddy’s chest hard enough to leave marks.

Everything that was coiled up desperate and tight inside of him burst at once. Billy came and he _came_ , spurting over Teddy’s stomach, little drops catching and pearling in the scattered blond hairs on Teddy’s chest.

_I’m a two-pump chump. Teddy is never going to speak to me again._

“Oh my God.” Billy gasped and sucked in air, his body tingling with pleasure and the ecstatic rush of orgasm.

Satiation crept in around the edges, despite the immediate and dire grip of shame and guilt squeezing his heart. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry-“

“For what? For seriously being one of the hottest things I’ve ever seen? Hotter than porn.” Teddy reached over to the bedside table and grabbed for the tissues sitting there, giving his hand and stomach a cursory cleanup. He pulled Billy down and off him, curling around him protectively.

His hands kept moving, over Billy’s back beneath his shirt, up his stomach, even over Billy’s slowly softening dick, so sensitive now that even the brush of Teddy’s palm was too intense. “So much hotter.” He kissed Billy deeply, licking into Billy’s mouth, insistent and firm.

“Or do you mean for being so into me that I can practically make you come just by breathing on you?” Teddy teased, and Billy glared at him. But Teddy was smiling, and his face was still flushed, his dick hard and pushing his underwear out over the open zipper of his jeans.

“For messing up our evening.” Billy ducked his head. He could still touch _Teddy_ , even if he’d gone off way too soon- He slipped a hand down between them, and Teddy’s breathing caught. “I’ve got more staying power than that, I _swear_.”

“I believe you.” Teddy kissed him, and kissed him, and the tight tangle of dread that had come along with Billy’s orgasm started to unwind itself some inside.

Billy’s hand had made it down to Teddy’s waistband by then and he’d kind of stopped paying attention to what Teddy was saying. There- the rough catch of elastic under his fingers, cool, wet cotton soaked through with pre-come, and the Y-front that Billy could slip two fingers into, and-

Teddy’s skin felt like Billy’s did _there_ , silk-soft and burning hot. Teddy gasped, his dick twitching under Billy’s fingers. “Will you?” he asked, and kissed Billy, catching Billy’s lower lip between his teeth.

“Think you can last longer than I did?” Billy tugged down Teddy’s underwear, Teddy letting go of him only long enough to help push everything down around his thighs. His dick bounced out, slapping high against Teddy’s stomach, and while Teddy flopped over on his back and groaned, Billy had to stop, just, _stop_ and look.

“Oh my God,” he breathed out.

_His dick. Teddy’s dick.  The dick that belongs to Teddy._

_It’s perfect. I want to ride it._

_That_ thought came out of nowhere at all and made his face go scarlet, his breath hard and ragged in his own ears.

“Are you shifted again?” he had to ask, because Teddy’s hard-on was like everything he’d ever fantasized about, thick and flushed dark red.

“No.” Teddy pushed himself up on his elbows and stared at Billy, on his knees beside him. “I can... that is, if you’d rather I do something else, or...” he trailed off, and Billy could have kicked himself for even thinking something that would put that look of uncertainty in Teddy’s eyes.

“I love you exactly as you are,” Billy said firmly.

That was still something he wasn’t used to saying yet; had it only been last week he’d managed to stammer it out for the first time? But something had glittered in the corners of Teddy’s eyes, and he’d said it _back_ and they’d kissed, so deep and so long that Billy had forgotten how to breathe at all. The word felt good in his mouth.

“You do, do you?” Teddy was teasing, but at least he was smiling again, pure and bright.

“Mmhm. Terrible jokes, stinky running shoes and all.” Kissing Teddy again fixed some of the rest of it.

Billy pulled his own shirt off, getting tangled in it until Teddy, laughing, tugged him free.

“Sometimes you melt my brain with how amazing you are,” Billy added, and given the way Teddy tackled him, kissed him, buried his hands in Billy’s hair and tangled their legs together, it had been the right thing to say.

“And before you say it, yes –“ Billy touched him all over: his arms, his chest, his stomach—softer than the way Teddy liked to be seen by anyone else, with more than 0.01% body fat—all so much better for being the real him. “I like you best exactly like this.”

“You’re crazy.”

“I’m rubber, you’re glue-“

Skin against skin was even better than making out with their shirts on. A surge of heat curled down through the pit of Billy’s stomach at the contact when Teddy pushed him down into the pillows again.

This time there was nothing in the way when Teddy moved against him, no clothes, no zippers. Just his hard-on sliding smooth against Billy’s hip, his thigh pushed up against Billy’s groin, and most beautiful of all, a gorgeous ache and thrill through Billy’s body as his own dick started stirring back to life.

Billy slid his hand between them again, took hold of Teddy’s hard-on. It sat heavy in his palm, heavy and hot, and the shudder that rippled through Teddy’s body was the most amazing thing.      

Stroking Teddy was like stroking himself, sort of, but-

_He’s uncut. Holy shit._

Teddy was slick was pre-come already and his foreskin slid easily along his shaft. There was no need at all for the hand cream shoved behind Billy’s headboard, or the packet of lube he’d grabbed from the booth at last year’s Pride... just in case. Someday. But this was easy, so smooth and perfect, Teddy thrusting up into Billy’s fingers, his own hand curling around Billy’s semi-hard dick.

Teddy’s touch was _everything_ , his mouth open to Billy’s tongue and only breaking to lick his palm- then stroke Billy with his _wet_ hand, so hot, so tight, so good- just on the too-slow side of perfect.

Like this, if they could do this forever, the yearning, pleasure and need all together, Teddy shuddering, curling around him, his hand tight, tight and moving faster-

Billy copied him, followed his speed and friction, and Teddy buried his face in Billy’s neck. He made a muffled cry and he shook, his come spilling over Billy’s fingers. Billy kept going, tugging at his dick, stroking him long and slow, until Teddy shuddered _again_ , gasped again, a final spurt sticky and hot on Billy’s hand, his thigh, the bedcovers.

Teddy’s hand stopped moving, just for a minute, but Billy didn’t. He still held tight to Billy’s shaft, so if Billy moved, thrust up into that tight hold, Teddy’s body solid and strong against his, he could- yes, there – “there, please,” he asked and Teddy listened.

Teddy stroked faster, his thumb catching Billy below the cockhead, something bright and brilliant exploding down all Billy’s nerve endings at once. “Do that again, that, please,” Billy begged shamelessly, louder now, and Teddy laughed. More importantly he _did_ it, stroking over that same spot, again and again to the rhythm of Billy’s pleas.

Coming the second time was almost as awesome as the first, less violent and abrupt but more thorough, even the _memory_ of tension flooding out of Billy’s body with his come.  

Teddy stroked him through it like Billy had done for him, then collapsed into Billy’s arms, burying his face in Billy’s shoulder again. He was heavy, laying half-on top of Billy, arms around him, their heartbeats thumping fast and in sync where their chests pressed together.

Billy wrapped his arms around Teddy and held him close, tears sparking in the corners of his eyes and sweat drying behind his elbows and his knees. His jeans pulled tight against his thighs when he tried to move, but that didn’t matter. Teddy was pressed against him, as close as they could get to each other without actually being inside-

And that was a _whole_ different thing to think about and maybe talk about, one day-

All Billy wanted was to crawl inside Teddy somehow, get so close that he could be under his skin. This would do for now, their hands locked tight, fingers laced together, dicks slowly softening and sticky with their mingled come-

_My dick is touching his dick. Naked. Oh my God._

_I came on him._

_I have his jizz on my hand._

_Kodak moment._

“I’ll never love anyone in my life as much as I love you Tee,” Billy said softly, a declaration and a promise all together.

“Same,” Teddy said against Billy’s shoulder, his lips moving against Billy’s skin. “You’re it for me, Bee. I want this forever. I want _you_ forever.”

“You’ll have it.”

Forever was a long time when you were only sixteen.

But when you were sixteen, in love, and _superheroes_ — that made everything possible. 


End file.
